cabalfandomcom-20200223-history
Maps
=Maps= Maps are the Areas where your Character can go to for Quests, Monsters, and all sorts of other events. The Maps are as follows: Green Despair A large, dangerous rainforest area, which is the base of the Nevareth Colony, and undergoing strange mutations in plant life. *Level Requirement: 0 *Start Point Classes: Force Archer, Force Blader *NPC's: Shuteberk (Officer), Nodaka (Core Alchemist), Mitroff (Weapon Shopkeeper), Collins (Armor Shopkeeper), Kallua (Instructor), Libert (Grocer) *Armor Types: Battle (Basic, Reinforced, Silk, Aramid, and Bluestin) *Weapon Types: Blades and Katanas (Basic, Iron, Damascus, Shadowsteel, and Bluestin) *Core Alchemist Weapons: Orbs and Crystals (Crude, Red, Coraleye, Citrine, and Bluestin grade) *Monsters: Mantis, Troglo, Troglo Fighter, Elder Troglo, Troglo Warrior, Dire Boar, Plant Toad, Bugzard, Highzard, Pantherhorn, Plant Pantherhorn, Giant Spider, Huge Spider, Moscutter, Moscutter+, Bitterleaf, Moscyther, Wriggleleaf, Moscutter Queen Desert Scream A wide open, scorching land, teeming with tough foes and treasures from long ago. *Level Requirement: 0 *Start Point Classes: Wizard, Blader *NPC's: Dunhike (Officer), Sullivan (Core Alchemist), Mezias (Weapon Shopkeeper), Dion (Armor Shopkeeper), Gette (Instructor), Eileen (Grocer), Deeplers, Markus, Cito, and Tekki (Guards) *Armor Types: Martial (Basic, Reinforced, Silk, Aramid, and Bluestin) *Weapon Types: Blades and Katanas *Core Alchemist Weapons: Orbs (Crude, Red, Coraleye, Citrine, and Bluestin grade) *Monsters: Garlie, Giant Beetle, Red Garlie, Gally Captain, Huge Beetle, Desert Fox, Armaku, Desert Hound, Armaku+, Bugmander, Mummy, Mummy Blader, Mummy Warrior, Archionis, Architeryx, Architeryx+, Clay Gargoyle, Antralug, Lug Queen Bloody Ice A frigid, barren mining area, inhabited by a vein of undead creatures. *Level Requirement: 0 *Start Point Classes: Warrior, Force Shielder *NPC's: Henkoff (Officer), Sullivan (Core Alchemist), Prewitt (Weapon Shopkeeper), Simon (Armor Shopkeeper), O'Conner (Instructor), Miles and Eric (Guards) *Armor Types: Armor (Basic, Reinforced, Iron, Shadowsteel, and Bluestin) *Weapon Types: Great Swords and Daikatanas (Basic, Iron, Damascus, Shadowsteel, and Bluestin) *Core Alchemist Weapon Grades: Crude, Red, Coraleye, Citrine, and Bluestin Orbs and Crystals *Monsters: Nipperlug, Rabbithorn, Scorlug, Scorlug+, Zombie Maid, Zombie, Lynxhorn, Lynxhorn Zombie, Lynxhorn Zombie Leader, Skeleton, Skeleton Mage, Skeleton Warrior, Babayaga, Hound Zombie, Pantherhorn Zombie, Ape, Ape+, Ape Zombie, Ghost, Ghost+, Shade Port Lux A new colony, not far from volcanic Exilian Island. Beautiful, but contains many dangerous monsters. *Level Requirement: 50 *NPC's: Morisson (Officer), Yerte (Core Alchemist), Eite (Weapon Shopkeeper), Agri (Armor Shopkeeper), Harper (Instructor), Hampric (Grocer), Szulanski (Agent of Port Service), Porus, Levenson and Reison (Guards) *Port Manager Porter (Boat to Green Despair) *Armor Types: All three types (Bluestin and Titanium grade) *Weapon Types: All four types (Bluestin and Titanium grade) *Core Alchemist Weapons: Crystals and Orbs (Bluestin and Pherystin grade) *Monsters: Crag Turtle, Crag Crab, Crag Toad, Stone Gargoyle, Peryton, Peryton+, Ghoul, Bugdolphy, Bugshark, Bugshark+, Phantom Walker, Phantom Crew, Flame Hound, Dark Soldier, Stone Golem, Dark Blader Fort. Ruina The fifth special colony. Currently, it is known to be the most dangerous colony. *Level Requirement: 65 *NPC's: Najaba (Weapon Shopkeeper); Ryeong (Armour Shopkeeper); Soyoung (Core Alchemist); Crowpar (Agent of Port Service); Sally (Grocer); Solmea; Hyde, Ibank, Aniarc, Redujin, Opaeng, Stberry (Guards) *Entrance: Port Lux Warp Center *Armor Types: All four types (Titanium grade and Shadowtitanium grade (from Auto Cannon - Ex)) *Weapon Types: All four types (Titanium grade) *Core Alchemist Weapons: Crystals and Orbs (Pherystin grade) *Monsters: Auto Cannon - Op, Auto Cannon - Op+, Hound S-01, Hound Sp, Mechape, Mechape+, Mechape Archer, Mechape Archer+, Mechmander, Mechmander+, Mechbuffalo, Mechbuffalo+, Electric Bird, Electric Bird+, Mechzard, Mechzard+, Auto Cannon - Ex, Auto Cannon - Ex+, Excavator Alfa Undead Ground Somewhere in Midreth, there is a frozen land, inhabited only by the dead. Only skilled warriors can even manage to stand in the terror of that cold dead air. *Level Requirement: 80 *NPC's: No NPCs in this area. *Entrance: Bloody Ice *Armor Types: All four types (Titanium and Osmium grade) *Weapon Types: All four types (Titanium grade) *Monsters: Lihorn Zombie, Lihorn Zombie+, Bloody Lihorn Zombie, Ghost Blader, Ghost Blader+, Ghost Assassin, Zombie Fighter, Zombie Fighter+, Zombie Warrior, Zombie Slater, Zombie Slater+, Zombie Slayer, Zombie Knight, Zombie Knight+, Zombie Prime Knight, Beserker Ghoul, Beserker Ghoul+, Furious Ghoul, Vampire Servant, Vampire Servant+, Vampire Steward, Death Soldier, Death Soldier+, Death Seargent, Death Giant, Death Giant+, Death Giant Captain, Specter, Specter+, Elder Specter, Wraith Forgotten Ruin The biggest remains of the Honourable Age in the Huan Continent, not everything here is fossilised. It is rumoured that these ruins are under the protection of a legendary hero. *Level Requirement: 95 *NPC's: No NPCs in this area. *Entrance: Desert Scream *Armor Types: All four types (Osmium and Shadowtitanium grade) *Weapon Types: All four types (Titanium and Shadowtitanium grade) *Monsters: Stone Beetle, Giant Scorpion, Fire Beetle, Two-Headed Hound, Lihorna, Sand Lihorn, Griffin, Cockatrice, Blade Peryton, Hexscyther, Reddish Cauda, Virulent Cauda, Distichous Mongrel, Ancient Cockatrice, Monakus Karion Lakeside Amidst the predominantly desert habitat, the Engriff Mountains intersect the continent. It's said that it holds a thick forest that is near tropical in climate. In the middle of that forest, there is a vast lake. People call it the Lake in Dusk. *Level Requirement: 110 - 120 *NPC's: No NPCs in this area. *Entrance: Port Lux Warp Center *Armor Types: All four types (Osmium grade) *Weapon Types: All four types (Osmium grade) *Monsters: Iron Golem, Bloody Orc, Bloody Orc Mage, Dark Gnoll, Dark Gnoll Mage, Bloody Harphy Slave, Dark Troll, Bloody Harphy Warrior, Bloody Ogre, Iron Gargoyle, Dark Minotaurus, Berderk Faello Mutant Forest A forest full of deformed and mutated trees was discovered beyond Nostalgia Forest in the middle eastern part of the Pastur Continent. Suspected to have the important relics of ancient civilization, Mutant Forest recently has been declared as a disputed territory. *Level Requirement: 125 *NPC's: Strange Merchant *Entrance: Green Despair *Monsters: Parasited Minota, Parasited Ogre, Lumberjack, Parasited Troll, Parasited Noll, Parasited Orc, Mossite, Mushed, Ectoflower, Ectoleaf, Viant, Armap, Branny, Lobatum, Entrita Pontus Ferrum A land of non-human beings that has existed long before the Age of Human arrived. Humans have code-named strange mechanical monsters of the land in the order that they were found. *Level Requirement: 140 *NPC's: None *Entrance: Fort. Ruina *Monsters: ARM-01 Assasin, ARM-02 Canus, ARM-03 Inspector, ARM-04 Tricrus, FP-00 Penna, FP-01 Magnus Penna, MA-01 Trickor R, MA-02 Trickor KH, MA-03 Armun Rutil, MA-04 Armun Ater, MA-05 Armun Pallida, MA-06 Quadra, TA-01 Gravis Rota, UMD-01 Brachium, UMD-02 Cornus, UMD-03 Lautus Pluma Porta Inferno *Level Requirement: 160 *NPC's: None *Entrance: Port Lux Warp Center *Armor Types: All four types (SIG Metal and Mithril grade) *Weapon Types: All four types (SIG Metal and Mithril grade) *Monsters: Servant Gargoyle, Fallen Steed, Ceberos, Beholder, Dark Archer, Dark Shielder, Dark Spirits, Hellhound, Succubus, Incubus, Demonic Mayota, Demonic Alice, Demonic Jason, Manticore, Dark Kimzark, Keshapone Minisha Category:About Accesories dropped in every maps